I Promise
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Magnus asks Tessa to meet him at a cafe in order to meet an old friend. I wrote it a while ago, so it's rated T when it probably should be K .


**Hi everyone! This is another fic that was involved in my 9 days of fanfic. Let me know what you think because I may do it again one day. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own these characters, they belong to the fantastic Cassandra Clare**

Tessa walked slowly along the streets of New York. She was in no hurry seeing how it was unlikely she was going to die any time soon. The rising skyscrapers were so different from the buildings she had come to know and love when she first moved to London. Now days, the air was almost suffocating and the tang of pollutions gave it an awful smell. All these things Tessa had become accustomed to over the years.

Eventually Tessa had arrived at the coffee shop she agreed to meet Magnus in. It had been quite a while since she had seen him and excitement bubbled in her chest at the thought of seeing an old friend. She caught sight of him before he found her. His face slightly anxious and his hands twisting into knots. She remembered the call she had received from him. It was rather hurried, almost begging her to come. Magnus rarely became so worried about things. His outcries were usually for people's utter lack of regard for fashion rather than anything really serious.

Then Magnus looked up and saw her, relief quickly flashed before turning back to anxiety. He hurried over to her and grabbed her hand gently pulling her toward the entrance. He opened his mouth to speak and then hesitated. What could Magnus possibly have to tell her? Nothing of interest had happen in downworld and yet something was clearly bothering him.

"Before I show you anything, you must promise not to overreact," he blurted out. What could he possibly have done? Tessa give him a quizzical look before realization daunted on her.

"Magnus, surely you didn't fall in love with a mortal. After all the stories you've told me…" she paused, thinking back to the two mortal boys whom she had given her heart to all those years ago. One was dead; his body burned. The other remained in the Silent City, only to come out once a year to see her. Even thpugh he was never truly himself, it was the day she most looked forward to.

"Don't be silly, Tessa. I've learned from my mistakes. What you see might come as a bit of a shock and it won't last forever. I only called you down because he begged me to," he told her, nervousness oozing out of every pore.

"Magnus, I don't understand. Who is he and what does he have to do with me?" she questioned, becoming slightly annoyed as Magnus tried to avoid the topic.

"Will," he blurted. That one word, that one name, sent Tessa's world crashing. Memories sprung up of the day he died and all those tears that she cried. He had left a hole that wretched day he left and all those years she mourned his death, it had never been filled. She remembered fleeing to Magnus, who had taken her up in his arms and held her as she cried. He was dead. He was gone

Tessa pushed pass Magnus without another word and cried out as she saw a familiar set of beautiful blue eyes and black hair. She stood there frozen as her husband looked up and beamed. He looked exactly as he had the first day she had seen him. His face still held that youthful flawlessness and eyes burned bright as ever.

Finally getting over her shock, Tessa ran over to Will and collapsed in his arms. She cried as he carried her out, onlookers giving them looks of both pity and joy as they saw the couple's reunion. When Tessa had finally calmed down enough, the questions began.

"How are you here? Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to…" Will interrupted her with a quick kiss before giving her a sad look.

"It won't be for long," he whispered, "I just came down to tell you that soon, very soon, something big is going to happen to you. You'll get an opportunity that you never thought would happen. I need you to promise me you'll take it."

"What is it?" she asked, completely confused by now. She still wasn't even sure that this was truly happening.

"I can't tell you, but I think you'll know when it happens. I haven't got much time, love. Just promise me, please," he begged.

"I promise," and with those words, he disappeared, leaving Tessa to once again cry in Magnus's arms.

**I hope you liked that! Let me know and review! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
